Are you a virgin?
by Veniseppe
Summary: Are you a virgin" Touka's question caught Kaneki off gaurd, causing him to spill his coffee on the floor. Touka had told him, before the clowns attack, that she had a question to ask him for when he got back. Though, he'd be lying if he said expected this was her question.


**ARE YOU A VIRGIN?**

"Are you a virgin" Touka's question caught Kaneki off gaurd, causing him to spill his coffee on the floor. Touka had told him, before the clowns attack, that she had a question to ask him for when he got back. Though, he'd be lying if he said expected this was her question.

"Oh sorry, I spilled my cup. , " He said, sweating, trying to maintain his composure, "I'll get a rag." he excused himself, trying to escape the question. a hand grasped his wrist, preventing his escape. Kaneki almost gulped.

"Nishiki can get that." she said, smirking, though Kaneki couldn't see it. "So are you?" she continued.

Kaneki turned to face her with a sheepish smile, "Haha... yeah." he answered nervously. Touka let go of his wrist and looked him up and down. Kaneki didnt think he'd ever felt so warm in his life, but you couldnt tell by looking at him.

Touka crossed her arms and leaned back against the counter. "I see..." she responded. Then there was a short silence while Touka continued looking at him. Then a smile graced her face and Kaneki could have sworn he saw her blush. "I was worried... that I'd be the inexperienced one."

"What?-" Kaneki asked before Touka gripped him by the shirt and pulled his face down to meet hers. Their lips met an Touka wasted no time in ramming her tongue into Kaneki's mouth.

Kaneki didn't take to long to return the favor, going a step beyond by caustiously grabbing Touka's left ass cheek, causing her to push into him before, almost violently, pulling away from him.

"We can't get to carried away, down here." she told him, removing his hand. "Let's go to my room."

* * *

Kaneki soon found himself shirtless, laying on Touka's bed, a slight chub growing in his trousers. Touka had set him down there and told him to give her a few minuets.

Touka's room was dark, she'd turned out the lights, even lit a few candles. Her bed was neatly made aswell, though Kaneki expected that to change in a few moments. The king could also tell that Touka still hadn't quite gotten over her fondness of rabbits as he could see an ear or too leaning out of the closet.

Then, the bathroom door opened and he could see Touka silhouetted by the light behind her. She wore a **very** see through gown, as Kaneki could see her shape rather clearly through it, Though he supposed that was the idea.

Touka turned out the bathroom light and moved into the candle light, her hips swaying just a bit more provocatively than they would normally. "Are you ready, Eyepatch?" she asked, teasing him by naming his old alias.

Kaneki chuckled to himself a little nervously. "Actually, now I go by king." he corrected her.

She smiled and moved to the end of the bed, crawling onto it and slowly over his body to where her face was inches away from his own. " _ **King**_ , Huh?" she asked, teasingly. She then snaked her hands to grab his crotch through his trousers. She gasped and moved to whisper into his ear. "Is that your sword?" she asked nibbling on his ear.

Kaneki could have sworn it was by then. He could have continued the sexy banter, but he had better ideas. Slowly, and carefully he began trace her body with his hands, moving them over her soft, but firm body.

Touka practically purred in satisfaction and they continued from where they took off down in the cafe. Touka once again began to lock lips with Kaneki, though, this time neither of them were holding back. The sound of lips smacking together was audible as the two ghouls reveled in each others mouths. Touka couldn't help but moan into Kaneki's mouth as he kissed her and she felt his cock pressing into her even through the pants

 _We'll have to get rid of those soon._ Touka thought to herself.

Almost reading her mind, Kaneki began to get rid of that gown she'd put on. It might as well have not been there in the first place it was so revealing, but Touka guessed that was the point.

Then Kaneki began working on her bra, as she reluctantly removed her mouth from his to give him a better view of her breasts when he got it off. He looked like a child waking up on christmas. Though she supposed the reaction wold be the same for any other male.

Kaneki looked at Touka's breast in adoration. They were beautiful, and as they were illuminated by the dancing flames around them Kaneki felt like he was doing something he shouldn't. That only really made him want to do it more.

He moved his hands to her breast and began to play with them. Focusing on her erect, brown nipples, taking delight in the way she moved her hips on his crotch in bliss.

"Oh fuck yeah." she moaned lowly, "Yeah, just like that."

Kaneki then placed his mouth on her right mound, running his tongue around the areola and pressing against it while he lightly pinched her left nipple, teasing it. He could hear Touka groan and press her cunt harder against the bulge in his pants.

"Oh yes, my king..." she moaned as she wrapped her arms around his head and pulled him into her soft chest.

Kaneki then gently bit down on her nipple, causing her to arch her back quickly as she got used to the pleasure. She groaned in satisfaction. "Mmmm so good."

It was Touka's turn to work on Kaneki now, she scooted back a little, causing Kaneki, much to both of their slight annoyance, to release her breasts. She then unbuttoned his pants and pulled down the white boxer briefs that were tented up by Kaneki's rock hard cock. Which gave way to the waist band before springing back up.

Touka blushed. Kaneki was surprisingly well endowed, nothing crazy, but she certainly was impressed. She blushed. "Mmmm, what a **long** , _**thick**_ sword." she praised.

Kaneki was fighting every urge not to rip off Touka's panties at that point. God, he was so hard, his dick felt like a rocket about to take off. And Touka's dirty talk wasn't helping. Though it seemed his prayers were answered as he saw Touka starting to slip her panties off.

"God, I'm so wet." she said, as got on her knee's, pulling Kaneki's trousers down to his ankles and completely removing her own panties, rendering herself completely naked.

She then gripped Kaneki's dick then and began to lower herself onto it, slowly. She was tentative at first, because, despite the fact she had quite a few dildos hidden away, she imagined having a living cock inside you was a bit of a different feeling.

She stuck the tip in and Kaneki hissed and slightly bucked his hips pushing into her a little bit further. She groaned in surprise and satisfaction before continuing her descent on his cock. She continued until she felt herself touching his groin.

She then looked at Kaneki. "Are you ready?" she asked, with no intention of letting him answer. She then began to bounce up and down on his cock, her breast doing the same. God it was so hot, she felt like she was going to melt on his dick.

"Fuck, Touka." Kaneki moaned, gripping at the sheets.

Kaneki's moans pushed her on, giving her more incentive to keep bouncing on his cock.

Kaneki then grabbed her waist and began bucking back, meeting her halfway each time. Touka threw her head back and let out a moan that she guessed had a similar effect on Kaneki as his thrusts only became more and more violent.

"Ah, Kaneki!" She called out his name. "Fuck-Fuck me just like that!" Touka leaned forward, falling on Kaneki's chest, using her hands as she began to admire his body with as she could barely open her eyes. "Oh yes, my King." she panted out as she was pounded.

Kaneki then slid forward, causing him to be on his back completely and wrapped his arms around Touka's waist, causing her to fall forward on top of him. Luckily for the both of them, this positioned Kaneki's face right underneath Touka's breast so he could continue where he left off.

Kaneki began to suck on her breasts and Touka swore she was going to lose her goddamned mind. "Ohhhhhhh, fuck." she moaned out. "Fuck me good, Kaneki! Holy shit!"

Kaneki did just that, pushing against her harder and deeper as she tried to keep up. Kaneki then grabbed her ass and began thrusting even harder. She was so warm, that it was driving him mad. It was like the first time he'd ever eaten human meat, except he didn't hate himself right now. Quite the opposite actually.

"Ohhhhh fuck, ooooooohhhhh fuuuuuckkkkkk!" Touka moaned as she continued to trying to keep up with Kaneki. Closing her eye's, her face beet read, she let herself get lost in the heat of it. "I'm gonna- I'm gonna cum." she panted out, then she raised her upper body up, arching her back and throwing her head back once more before she came all over Kaneki's cock. Kaneki then let go of whatever restraint he had left and filled Touka up, colapsing into the bed.

Then, she colapsed on his chest. "Oh my god..." she mumbled into his chest, as she felt his arm wrap around her waist. "I think you lied to me. There is no way you're a virgin." she sung his praises.

Kaneki chuckled. "Well, there's a book about everything, you know?"


End file.
